


Nightmare

by Sugardaddytogami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugardaddytogami/pseuds/Sugardaddytogami
Summary: Akaashi has a nightmare and Bokuto comes to comfort him like the loving boyfriend he is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Nightmare

Black.

Pitch black.

It swallowed Akaashi, it suffocated him. He hated it. There was no way to escape. everytime he tried, it would swallow him further, into the tangly mess. He was dying.

Akaashi bolted up from his sleep in cold sweat, his breathing fast and rigid. It was still black and he started panicking, he called the first name that popped into his head. 

“Bokuto!” He called out desperately. “Where are you, please.” He sobbed, his mind still in a messed up state. 

The door opened and light from the hallway shined into the room, Bokuto standing in the doorway shirtless, looking panicked. He looked at Akaashi and he didn’t need any explanation, he went to his bed and held Akaashi’s long hands into his wide ones. 

“Akaashi.” Says Bokuto calmly, lifting the younger’s chin for him to look at him. “It’s ok, you’re ok.” He pulled him into a hug and felt Akaashi’s breathing calm down.  
“That’s right, baby, breathe in and out slowly.” Akaashi obeyed and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waste, The older boy planting a small kiss on the younger’s forehead.

“I’m sorr-“

“Don’t apologise, it isn’t your fault.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

“I love you..”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first fanfic on this website lol so enjoy. Follow my Instagram @byakuya_sugardaddy_togami if you want lol


End file.
